With the development of society, the requirement on aesthetic, artistry and comfortability of the construction is higher and higher. Vertical steel grid structures are widely used in shaping and decorating the external walls of high buildings and super-high buildings, as it is aesthetic, light, and can be arranged in a flexible way. However, since urban land is generally scarce, the area for construction is small, and temporary facilities for construction are arranged densely, it is impossible for installing such large vertical structures by integrally lifting construction methods. Therefore, external walls of high buildings and super-high buildings are usually assembled in bulk in high altitude, but such way has disadvantages as follows:
(1) Assembly on site and large volume of welding;
(2) Large quantity of high-altitude work and high safety hazard;
(3) Poor operational environment condition for working on site, which makes it hard to guarantee construction quality, with low efficiency and long construction period.
Construction methods for moving integral structures have been disclosed, for example, Chinese patent application CN 201310196541.1 disclosed a construction apparatus and method for lifting structure integrally over the obstacles in vertical direction to a position with different horizontal projection, and Chinese patent application CN 201310194901.4 also disclosed a construction apparatus and method for lifting and sliding object over barrier in horizontal direction, wherein the structure is lifted and slid by using the hydraulic lifter and the hydraulic push instrument kit, so that the integral structure can be moved and installed in vertical direction or in horizontal direction. However, in the above Chinese patent applications, the lifting or moving of the integral structure is within the area of the building. The structure to be lifted is below the lifter, and the push instrument kit for moving the lifter and the structure horizontally is worked by the base of the push instrument kits forcing against the supporters, e.g. baffles or bolt holes, arranged along the slide rails regularly. When the push instrument kit is working and moving horizontally, the supporting points against the base will be moving forward accordingly, and thus the base of the push instrument kit must be connected and disconnected in turn to the supporters along the slide rails, which is time-wasting, energy-consuming and of safe risks. Further such apparatus and method will be difficult to work if the structure to be lifted locates outside the building, for example, the structures attached to the external wall, such as glass curtain walls and steel work frames. In this circumstance, the lifting platform is a great cantilever, and the hydraulic lifter and the hydraulic push instrument kit locate and move outside the building. In case the apparatus and method disclosed by Chinese patent applications CN201310196541.1 and CN201310194901.4 are used, the operator has to operate the push instrument kit on the great cantilever, that is, the operator must be outside the building and proceed with the connection or disconnection between the base of the push instrument kit and the supporters (such as baffles or bolt holes) periodically along the rail or pathway of the push instrument kit, so that the safety is hard to be ensured.